


Chuchupo-o-ops!

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collective of drabbles and ficlets prompted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love rain is falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I think it's time for me to try the magic world of English writing so here I am, trying to fill prompts and hoping they're not trash! If you want to prompt me something, just go [here](http://chuchupops.tumblr.com)!
> 
> The prompt: Give me Aomine kissing Kuroko under the rain, after Tetsuya came back to Japan from the US (where he transferred to play with Kagami, and Daiki is awfully jealous of this).

It’s raining, but it doesn’t really mind.  
Kuroko’s luggage lays on the wet ground, but why should he care, when Aomine’s lips press against his, and his mouth is filled with the taste of the one he has missed the most?   
“Fuck, Tetsu-” Aomine whispers in the few seconds their lips divide, and Kuroko takes that moment to breath again, to smell his scent and think _I’m back home_. “Don’t fucking go away anymore.”  
“Say please?”  
“Shut up,” and they kiss again, while it rains harder, while his luggage is soaking wet and he wonders for a moment what it will be of his clothes.   
As he would care, right now.  
“I’m tired of sharing you with that idiot,” Aomine says between a bite and a kiss, his breath already short, his heart racing wild on his chest. Kuroko stops him, rest his hand on that wide chest and looks into Aomine’s eyes.   
“Kagami-kun is not an idiot,” he says softly, while he caresses his face and stands on his toes to reach him better, “and you’re not sharing me with him.” Their lips brush again, and Kuroko smiles, so sweet that Aomine’s stomach feels weird, as the first time they kissed, as the first time Tetsu told him his love was returned .“I’m only yours,” it’s the last thing Aomine hears, before Kuroko kisses him again, and the rain doesn’t bother them anymore.


	2. Tickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “K-Kagami-kun, p-please, stop-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe I'm gaining some confidence.   
> Prompt: ok kagakuro tickle fight please

“K-Kagami-kun, p-please, stop-”  
Kagami smiles, runs his fingers along Kuroko’s hips, and has not any intention to pay heed to his partner’s words. “I’m sorry,” he says, and there really is no sign of regret in his voice, “I really can’t.”   
Kagami loves to hear that sound - he loves how Kuroko’s laugh seems to caress his ears, and then slips inside his heart and makes it beat faster. How could he stop, when he would listen to that soft chuckle forever?   
Kuroko tries to defend himself, but he miserably fails. He’s laughing so much that his eyes are filling with tears, and maybe it’s that sight that makes Kagami stop for a moment. He bends over him, kisses his lips, his cheek, his neck. “I’m really, really sorry.”  
“No, you’re not. Liar,” Kuroko admonishes him, but Kagami sees that there’s no angry in his eyes.   
He just sees love.   
“I love you,” Kagami whispers, and a kiss follows those words, his hands now resting on his hips - just for a moment, just to make Kuroko catch his breath again.   
“It won’t work, you know,” is Kuroko’s answer, and Kagami takes that as a permission to bore him with his fingers again. “S-s-s-stop!” Kuroko screams, or laughs, Kagami doesn’t really know, but it doesn’t matter. He loves that sound. He want it to fill his ears forever.


End file.
